


Here, Kitty Kitty

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [6]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Baker Delta AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Sinclair sure does tell the girls that they can't have pets, so why not change that up for once?
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Here, Kitty Kitty

Sinclair shut the car door after he took out the decently sized box. It was a pale box, with holes in the sides.

“Shh, you’ve got to stay quiet until we get to the bedroom.” He jokingly told the box. The man had been planning this little gift for a while now, and he was rather excited to surprise his and Delta’s girls with it.

The lights in the house were off- perfect, it was half past 9 o’clock on a school night so they’d all be asleep. Sinclair poked his head through the front door, confirming his suspicions, before entering all the way. He softly shut the front door to avoid alerting the rest of the house, taking off his shoes to do so as well. He carried both the box and the shoes carefully to the bedroom where he and Delta slept.

The door to the room was slightly open, but the lamps were off like the rest of the house. Sinclair snuck in, thinking he was going to pull off the operation beautifully, but was interrupted by a sleepy groan from Delta, a groan asking Sinclair if he was there.

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry I was late to get home, Chief. Just needed to do a quick errand.” Sinclair replied to his lover, inching his way to the closet. That was where he wanted to hide the box, knowing full well that Delta would draw attention to it in the morning. 

But Delta began to stir from his bed, wanting to greet his man with a hug and kiss.

“Ah! No, you stay in bed, Delta, I just need to get my pajamas on and I’ll be right there.” Sinclair said in a slight panic. Delta raised an eyebrow, as this was odd behavior for the man. He reached over to turn on a lamp to see Sinclair better, to which Sinclair dropped the box and stood in front of it, trying to hide it.

Delta clearly saw it, however, eyeing it keenly. He nodded towards it curiously, but Sinclair acted that it wasn’t there with a look. The large man wasn’t buying it, standing up from the bed and heading over to look in the box himself.

“Now, now Delta, c’mon,” Sinclair tried to coax as Delta picked him up by the shoulders to move him aside, “let’s just go to bed and leave it for the morning.” His words were ignored, however, as the former Big Daddy opened up the box. He stopped when he saw what was inside, looking over to Sinclair. Delta looked back to the box and reached inside, pulling out a grey, striped kitten. It mewed up at the man, looking up to him quizzically.

“I say no to the girls a lot when they ask for pets,” Sinclair sighed in defeat, “I thought I’d get them a kitten. I’ve already got everything he needs, but I was going to hide him in the closet so you’d see him in the morning and show the girls. It was this whole elaborate plan and it was supposed to be a whole big surprise.”

Delta sat there on the floor, looking up at Sinclair with a smile. He held the kitten with one large hand and gently pet it with the other large hand. He chuckled, giving his mate a look that asked if he wanted to wake the girls to show them now, instead of waiting until the morning.

Sinclair took a deep breath. Delta’s already seen the cat, so he said “why not, he needs a name.” He was shocked when Delta handed the cat over to him, opting to wake the girls instead.

Each of them gasped in awed, wanting to pet and hold the little kitten. The name they chose, which their papas had no input on, was Mr. Bubbles, and they insisted on having him sleep in their room. It was safe to say they absolutely loved the kitten, thanking Sinclair profusely as they all went back to bed. It didn’t go as he planned, but the reaction was still one he filed under “Extremely Worth It”.


End file.
